


Seeking Sugar

by detroit_becomenerd



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual relationship, M/M, Smut, Sugar Baby Connor, Sugar Daddy AU, Sugar Daddy Gavin, Will add more as fic goes on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2020-07-20 14:23:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19993678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detroit_becomenerd/pseuds/detroit_becomenerd
Summary: Sugar Daddy AU for some friends in the Convin discord server.





	1. Chapter 1

Needing money was something Connor was used to. Usually he could get away with selling something or giving someone a little attention in a bathroom stall for some quick cash, but when the prospect of being a sugar baby came to light, he was more than interested. The website was called Seeking Sugar. The actual site colors were a soft pastel pink with pictures of twink boys being fucked silly on the side. While Connor wouldn’t admit he was a twink, he was quite close to it, almost resembling the men on the sides of his profile box.

Aside from his tall height he had rather plush lips, and a thinner physique compared to others. He still had muscle, but he had a little layer of fat that made him look soft. His pale flesh was decorated with a sprinkle of freckles, and his curly brown hair and wide brown doe eyes only helped sell the soft look.

Connor bit his lip as he began to fill out the information.

Name: Connor Anderson  
Age: 32  
Gender: Male  
Height: 6’0”  
Hair: Dark brown  
Eye: Brown  
Looking for: Sugar Daddy

Next came the pictures. He was a bit shy as he found the best ones he could. Most were normal, some when he was on different vacations, and the others were of him trying lingerie on at home.

He really didn’t expect to get a response so soon, especially with his awkward rambling post on what he wanted from his sugar daddy. A man with muscle, maybe some scars, dark hair, and someone who could be a gentleman in the streets and a beast in the sheets.

Several men tried to woo him. Promises of great sums of cash, sex, and even cars filled his inbox. While it was tantalizing, there was one response that stood out. His profile picture was of his chest, clothed and cuddling a white cat that looked a little over a month old. It warmed his heart to see the cat, and he wondered if he should have included him with Sumo. He read his message.

Gavin Reed at 7:09 AM  
Hey  
So, I’m new to this whole thing, but  
I wanna know if you’re still looking for a...  
I’m gonna say glucose guardian just in case the other term freaks you out or something

Connor giggled at that, his cheeks warming as he rolled over to send a text. He was not working today, so he could spend it being lazy and talking to this sugar daddy who might actually be more than perfect for him.

Connor Anderson at 7:30 AM  
Hi!  
Don’t worry, I’m new to this too.  
And I don’t mind saying sugar daddy. Would be strange for me to join if I was uncomfortable lol.  
But if you are interested, should we perhaps meet up at some point? Or would you rather we get to know each other first?

Connor honestly didn’t expect a response after basically typing a book in response. Though the little bubbles telling him Gavin was responding made his heart flutter.

Gavin Reed at 7:31 AM  
Nah, I don’t mind meeting up.  
I get a better feel for the person in person anyways.  
You wanna meet at the cafe near the police department around noon?  
If you can that is

Connor grinned. He really liked that cafe. His wallet was usually too tight to splurge on the finer things, especially such a classy cafe that the police officers and detectives would go. And the fact Gavin could afford it made him a bit excited. They agreed on the date, Connor confirming noon was perfect for him and rushed to get dressed.

He arrived exactly on time, not wanting to appear too eager. Though he didn’t want to run the other off by being late. It was hard to point out where Gavin was for a moment, expecting to see him decked in the standard police uniform. Though when he saw the brown hair and the scar that ran from the corner of one eye and down to his neck, he knew he’d found him.

“Ah.. You’re Gavin, correct?” Connor’s voice was awkward and mechanical as he spoke, anxiety racing through him. Here was his sugar daddy in all his glory. Gavin looked up and gave a ghost of a wolffish grin, an expression that made Connor feel like this man could devour him whole. For some reason, that thought was more arousing than frightening.

“Yeah, I’m Gavin. And if I’m not mistaken, you must be Connor.” He extended his hand out to Connor, encouraging him to shake his hand. While a bit formal for what they were doing, Connor graciously shook his hand. They were firm, a bit rough and calloused from his job. After the shake, Gavin gestured to the seat before flagging down the waiter.

“Order whatever you want Connor. It’s on me.”

“Oh, I couldn’t possibly-“

“Hey, I don’t mind giving you a little sugar, sugar. Now come on, get yourself something nice.”

Connor was flustered and ended up ordering a sandwich and some tea. Gavin had gotten a salad and a soda. While the soda was a bit displeasing to Connor, he could appreciate the salad the other chosen. Plus, whatever Gavin did for a living seemed to be forgiving with poor diet choices as he was very built.

Their date went pretty standard, idle chatting and conversing of what one another did. Connor revealed he was a technician, though many jobs were being given to more businesses than freelancers like him, hence why he needed money. Gavin on the other hand was a detective, and one who was highly valued. He often got a pretty penny and saved it up rather than spend it on things.

The chatter continued on through their meal, and before long, it was almost six in the evening. They’d had to leave soon, and Connor was almost disappointed. They walked out, Gavin’s arm wrapped around Connor’s waist in an almost casual manner as they left the cafe.

“Gavin.. I... I had a very nice day with you.. I don’t think I’ve ever spent so much time with someone like that before... I’m almost going to be sad when we have to go to our homes..” Gavin hummed and looked up at Connor.

“Well... We could always go to your place.. Continue the fun there..” Connor turned a dark red and looked down at him.

“Gavin, I— Are you sure it’s not too soon—?” Gavin caught his face in a gentle cupping motion before kissing him on the lips. It was short and a bit clumsy, but Connor enjoyed it none the less.

“We’ll go as far as you want. Hell, I don’t even have to go over. We can just go to our homes. But I do like spending time with you baby.. It’s been a long time since I’ve spent time with anyone...” Connor’s legs felt like jelly, and the way Gavin spoke just made him melt even more.

“I..I...”

“Yes, Baby?”

“C-Come home with me Daddy...”


	2. Chapter 2

Connor was redder than a tomato as they entered his apartment. It was decently sized, accommodating to himself and the large Saint Bernard who sleepily looked up. He gave a tired boof at Gavin before laying his head back down.

“So um— Welcome to my humble abode—“ Connor squeaked, not fully sure on how to introduce Gavin into the moderate space. The detective snorted as he hugged Connor close.

“No need to be shy, baby. Again, we don’t have to do anything.” Connor was a bit eased at that and nodded.

“Yes, um.. I-I think it’s best to wait.. N-Not that I don’t find the thought of you appealing—! Just—“ Gavin shushed him gently.

“I understand, sugar. Movie night? We can get to know each other better and watch some cheesy movie or something.” The shorter gave that wolfish grin again, making Connor’s heart stutter for a moment before he nodded. He then moved to turn on the television, and find a movie decent enough. They settled on The Boy, a horror film that wasn’t too terrifying and had some laughable jump scares in it.

They settled on the couch together, a bowl of popcorn nestled between them as they talked between scenes.

“I.. I’m really happy we found each other...” Connor mumbled after a moment.

“That so?”

“Yes— I.. I haven’t been able to just relax and do something like this with anyone for such a long time...” Gavin’s expression turned soft, a moment between them soon swallowed in a gentle exchange of lips. Connor turned to jelly, melting between Gavin’s hands as their tongues joined the dance of their lips.

When they needed air the broke apart, both flushed and catching their breaths before Connor giggled shyly.

“Thank you for the treat, Daddy.” Gavin took a moment before laughing quietly and hugging Connor.

“I think I’m gonna love our time together...” Connor grinned and hugged him back as he nodded enthusiastically in agreement. The rest of the night was spent with more kisses and laughs at terrible jump scares, Gavin parting after a while due to early work in the morning. They kissed a final time, and Connor felt light on his feet as he went through the routines of his night time rituals.

He could hardly sleep, and when he woke up, he enthusiastically messaged Gavin a good morning before heading to classes. Around lunch time, a message was awaiting him.

Gavin Reed at 11:42 AM  
Hey baby doll  
Do you like fish?

Connor Anderson at 12:09 PM  
Sorry, was in class.  
Yes, why do you ask?

A few minutes later, and his response came.

Gavin Reed at 12:14 PM  
No worries, just got on lunch break myself  
And I’m asking because I saw there’s an aquarium with a cool exhibit  
Wanted to know if you’d like an aquarium date

Connor lit up.

Connor Anderson at 12:15 PM  
I would love that—  
When is it?

Gavin Reed at 12:15 PM  
Tomorrow  
Wanna go with me?

Connor Anderson at 12:15 PM  
I have classes until noon. :c  
Will there be enough time?

Gavin Reed at 12:16 PM  
Yeah   
Aquarium’s open until six, and it’s not that far away  
We got plenty of time baby

Connor was grinning ear to ear as he typed his response faster than any essay he’d procrastinated on.

Connor Anderson at 12:16 PM  
Then it’s a date!!

Gavin Reed at 12:17 PM  
Good  
See you tomorrow sugar 💚

Connor Reed at 12:17 PM  
💙💙💙💙💙💙

Connor couldn’t wait, and time didn’t want to move any faster for him. It seemed to take years for classes to end the next day, and he was half tempted to leave early, but he’d behave and wait for Gavin. He was a good boy and would get his prize in due time.

That’s why he was very pleased to see Gavin waiting for him outside of the campus, leaning against a rather nice car as he grinned at him. He kissed him in greeting before opening the car door.

“Ready for our date?”

“More than ready—“ He answered as he tossed his bag in the back and climbed into the front seat, practically vibrating in excitement before flushing as Gavin buckled him in.

“Gavin—“

“Ah. Let Daddy take care of his baby.” He hummed before kissing him once more. When he began to drive to the aquarium, Connor was back to bouncing in excitement.


End file.
